


Revenge of the Tortured

by Cryos



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, F/M, Inflation, Multiple Breasts, Transformation, Unbirth, breast expasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryos/pseuds/Cryos
Summary: After their victims escape into exile, Aqua Bear, Lonesomeheart Bear and Redemptionheart Bear pursue them to their new home. They expected to find easy targets but their intended victims have other plans in mind...Aqua Bear, Lonesomeheart Bear and Redemptionheart Bear are owned by and used with the permission of EternalDragonsTear on Deviantart





	1. Capture

A/N: This story is unrelated to my other stories.

****

** Revenge of the Tortured **

Chapter 1: Capture

 

The cloud car descended through the night sky through the trees and landed just out of sight of several wooden buildings. Aqua Bear (a blue Care Bear with a dolphin jumping through a flaming hoop for a tummy symbol), Lonesomeheart Bear (A hot pink Care Bear with a scattering of hearts for her tummy symbol) and Redemptionheart Bear (A grey care bear with purple hands, feet and hair, and a pink tummy that had a rainbow with a cross sitting on a cloud for a tummy symbol) stepped out.

 

“Do they know we’re here?” Aqua scanned the area surrounding them.

 

“Relax, they’re probably all asleep. They have no idea we know where they are,” Lonesome made the cloud car evaporate.

 

“With your dolphin fire we can catch them all and bring them back to the Kingdom of Caring,” Redemptionheart wiggled his fingers, “Once we’ve had our fun.”

 

“Shhh!” Aqua put a finger to his lips when whispered, “You know how good Traitor’s hearing is, she could be listening in on us.”

 

“Alright,” Lonesome whispered then kissed him, “Let’s sneak in and grab them.”

 

None of them noticed when a figure dropped down from a nearby tree and scurried away, as they snuck away.

 

The settlement was a small collection of wooden cabins with a single large two-story one near the center. Not many of the trees had been cut away which made the paths between the houses rougher to get through than the forest of feelings. Worn dirt paths weaved between every house and led to a clearing meant to serve as a training ground, still visible in the darkness. The houses were all dark and silent, not even the sound of snoring was heard through the walls and windows.

 

Redemption snuck up to the first house and carefully opened the door. It wasn’t even locked! Redemption couldn’t help but snicker to herself, how careless were they? She opened the door and peered into a small bedroom with a queen sized bed and a small bathroom off to the side. The bed was empty. Redemption raised an eyebrow and snuck through, checking the bathroom to see if they were hiding in there.

 

Aqua and Lonesome had similar luck, though Aqua noticed that the bathroom seemed to use a magical disposal system, no doubt a relief to those who lived there. Lonesome was getting agitated from their lack of progress.

 

Eventually, all three of them gathered in the training ground with Lonesome being the first to speak, “Every house is empty! Where are they?” her voice almost became a shout until Aqua clamped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Shhh!” He removed his hand, “We need to check the big house too.”

 

“We can get them all at once. Just be quiet until we get them,” Redemption turned towards the house.

 

“Now! HA!” A sudden shout was followed by a blast of mud down on the three of them. They were covered in mud in an instant and they only had a moment to wipe their faces clean before a blast of wind started to dry it out followed by a blast of fire that hardened it into a tough shell that held them still. A tan fennec fox, a red fox with two tails and a pink winged horse all landed in front of the trio.

 

Lonesome glared at the Fennec, “Traitor!” she shouted.

 

The fennec glared back, “My name is Confidence Heart Fennec, and the bear we have lying in the main house is named Champ, not Loser!” Then she grinned and pointed to the two beside her, “Meet my friends, Anger Heart Fox and Sweet Heart Pegasus.”

 

Sweet Heart jumped towards the three, she was clearly a child of no more than ten years, “So you’re the ones who tortured Confidence Heart?”

 

Redemption did her best to smile sweetly at the pegasus, “She did some bad things to us up there and she needed to be punished, you understand, child?”

 

“Don’t try the sweet talk,” Anger Heart walked forwards, his two tails twitching in agitation, “Confidence and Champ told us everything you did up there.”

 

Sweet Heart stepped back, “I gotta go get mom, she said to get her as soon as we got you trapped.”

 

“Why did you drag a child into this?” Aqua asked as Sweet Heart ran into the big house.

 

Confidence smirked as she watched Sweet Heart leave, “We didn’t, she asked to help trap you. We had other plans but she was so eager we couldn’t say no. Now as for you,” she grinned, “Just wait to see what we have in store for you.”

 

There was a sudden crack as Lonesomeheart burst out of her mud shell. Confidence Heart wasn’t able to react fast enough as Aqua summoned up a burst of water that melted the hardened dirt back into mud which shook off. Lonesome pulled out her pink caring sabre and made a delicate slice in the front of Redemption’s shell, which let her pull herself free as Lonesome rounded on the two foxes. “Fat chance!” she charged.

 

Confidence Heart was on her back foot and summoned up her arm and leg guards to block the first blow. “Fine! We’ll do this the hard way!”

 

Aqua was about to leap into battle against Confidence Heart when Anger Heart jumped in front of him, a pair of sai in his hands that he used to block the bear’s blue sabre.

 

Aqua gawked, “How can you block this with your weapon?”

 

Anger Heart bared his teeth, “They’re magic! Just try and destroy them!” He shot a blast of fire at Aqua Bear, who ducked out of the way.

 

“Dolphin fire!” A blast of blueish red fire struck Anger Heart and knocked him back.

 

Anger Heart’s head spun as the effects of the dolphin fire assaulted his mind. Aqua stepped forwards and struck out at Anger Heart, but the fox regained enough sense to deflect the blow with his sai, though it was torn from his hand by the blow. Aqua steadied for another strike but a sword flashed up to block the blow.

 

A green bear now stood between him and Anger Heart. Seeing the confusion from Aqua, he spoke, “My name is Love Heart Bear, Confidence’s boyfriend. I heard what you did to her,” he glared at Aqua and conjured another sword into his right hand, “Let’s see how you handle this!”

 

Aqua was driven back by the ferocious assault from Love Heart Bear and right nearby Confidence Heart had stopped blocking and gone on the offensive. The fennec’s fists flew around Lonesome’s sabre but pulled away before she could get hit by the weapon’s blade.

 

Confidence Heart held up both her arms to block the sabre, which hit the arm guards and stuck fast against the magical material. “Having fun yet?” Lonesomeheart grinned.

 

Confidence would have glared but she couldn’t see through her arms. “This will only get fun when I beat you! How do you feel about a fight that’s fair?!”

 

“After your ambush, I’m wondering the same thing!” Lonesome drew back but was kicked in the stomach by Confidence Heart, who charged in and punched her in the jaw, only for the pink sabre to swing up and force her back.

 

Aqua jumped back and shot out a hand, a blast of ice shooting at Love Heart’s legs where they froze in ice. “Ha! Just like before.”

 

Love Heart didn’t fall, instead he swung his left sword and shot out an arc of lightning at Aqua, catching him off guard and striking him in the chest. Love Heart stabbed his right sword into the ice that surrounded his feet and shattered it. Aqua was still reeling when Love Heart charged forwards and stabbed his sword through the blue bear’s chest. Aqua just stared then collapsed as Love Heart pulled the sword out, though there was no blood on it.

 

Lonesome saw Aqua fall then roared as she redoubled her assault on Confidence Heart, driving her back and back until she smacked into a tree. Lonesome raised her sword and was about to strike down until Anger Heart stabbed her through the back with a sai and she crumpled.

 

Redemptionheart had watched the battle, and now stood frozen in horror. “You killed them!”

 

“No.” Love Heart turned to face her, “Our weapons can’t kill unless we truly desire it, they’ll wake up in a couple hours.”

 

Surrounded by the Magi, Redemption tried to run, only for Confidence Heart to dart forwards and strike her in the back of her head. Stars burst in Redemptionheart’s vision and she collapsed to the ground, senseless.

 

“Oh my! That was a bit extreme, wasn’t it?” Life Heart unicorn, a green unicorn with long silver hair, emerged from where she had been watching the fight.

 

“Maybe, but it sure felt good,” Confidence Heart grinned.

 

“Yay!” Sweet Heart jumped over to watch, “So what are we going to do now, mom?” she asked Life Heart.

 

Life Heart regained her composure and cleared her throat, “Into the main cabin’s basement. I need time to prepare what’s going to happen to them.”

 

“Alright.” Love Heart crouched down and picked up Aqua Bear. Confidence flung Redemptionheart over her shoulder and Anger Heart lifted Lonesomeheart up on his back. They al followed Life Heart into the main cabin, then down into the basement.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three friends awaken in the basement and try to escape, but their punishment comes sooner than they thought, and in a form they never could have expected.

A/N: Warning! This chapter is full of fetish material. If you do not wish to read this then turn back. I make no apologies for the contents.

Chapter 2: Punishment

 

Lonesomeheart Bear was the last to regain consciousness. She sat up quickly and tried to grab her caring sabre, only to find it missing. “What’s going on?” She looked up to see Aqua and Redemptionheart sitting nearby, and only then saw that they were in a large room with a wooden floor and walls, a few lights in the ceiling, a mirror hanging on one wall and a single door in another.

 

“I don’t know,” Aqua shook his head, “I just woke up and we were here.”

 

Lonesomeheart sprang up, “Well let’s get out of here!” She darted to the door and tried to pull it open, but the door was locked and wasn’t budging.

 

Aqua was at her side now, “Let’s try to use the Heart.” He suggested. Lonesome nodded and they both concentrated on the door, only to get massive headaches as they did so with no results.

 

Both Caring Guardians sat down hard, Aqua rubbing his head, “Ow! What was that?”

 

“No idea, but I’m not giving up!” Lonesome stood up and was about to charge when they heard the door latch click.

 

Redemptionheart stepped forwards hoping to greet the arrivals, but was forced back when a badger with a spear in one hand and a covered dinner tray in the other stepped forwards.

 

“Alright, keep back,” the badger said, turning the spear point towards Aqua and Lonesome as Redemption backed off.

 

“Who are you?” Redemption asked.

 

“Defiant Heart Badger,” The badger replied.

 

“And you remember me, right?” Confidence Heart said coyly as she stepped in behind Defiant with a covered dinner tray in each hand.

 

Lonesome glared at her. “Yes, Traitor Fennec!”

 

Confidence Heart glared back and set the dinner trays on the ground, “Confidence Heart! And don’t you dare forget it!” She took a deep breath then grinned faux-sweetly, “Enjoying your residence?”

 

Aqua shot his hands forward, “Dolphin fire!” but nothing happened.

 

Defiant Heart set his own tray down, “Don’t bother, this room is an anti-magic zone. Any magical abilities or ones that use similar effects won’t work in here. Only pre-exiting magic brought in can,” he tapped his spear butt on the ground for emphasis.

 

“What are you going to do to us?” Redemption asked, then blinked as she noticed that her two jailors looked different than most Care Bears. Defiant was leaner and looked fairly muscular and Confidence was slimmer and athletic looking with two lumps covered by her chest fur. “What happened to you?”

 

Confidence Heart looked down then grinned, “Oh yeah, forgot the illusion broke. You didn’t see it last night either but Care Bear Magi look different than normal Care Bears or cousins. These are tits,” she hefted her breasts up, “And I missed having them hidden under that illusion I needed up there to keep from freaking you out.”

 

Redemption scowled at her, “I know what they are.”

 

“So just one more way you were lying to us, Traitor.” Aqua said.

 

Confidence Heart snarled, “Don’t call me that again! I’m still a black belt and I can kick your ass now that the magic’s out of the mix. As for what’s going to happen to you, we’re still thinking about what kind of punishment you deserve for what you did to Hector, me and Champ.”

 

“You deserved that, you lying little conniving sneak!” Lonesome shot back, “And you already got your just punishment after you tied us up and tickle tortured us!”

 

“Only because you were trying to do it to me, and I didn’t keep you locked up for over a day or blindfold you so you lost all sense of time, and don’t you dare say this isn’t justified! You came down here looking for trouble instead of leaving the exiles in their exile, not to mention the fact that you kept us prisoner in your kingdom after exiling us instead of letting us leave!” She shot her arm back and pointed up the stairs, “Champ’s an absolute wreck because of you and we can barely get him to engage with us after what you did! Be happy we’re serving actual food instead of stinky sweat socks!” Confidence Heart turned and marched out.

 

Defiant Heart backed away, his spear still leveled towards them in case one of them tried to charge, “Eat and wait. We’ll decide what to do with you later.” He shut and locked the door behind him.

 

Confidence Heart exhaled as Defiant walked up to join her, “Thanks for the help.”

 

Defiant Heart nodded, “No problem.” He turned to where Life Heart sat in front of a large TV screen that showed a view of the captives in the basement, “Is everything set up?”

 

Life Heart nodded, “Yes. The food has the spells I chose and I can shut down the anti-magic zone at any time to let their effects take hold.”

 

“Thanks for the spear.” Defiant tossed the makeshift spear aside, “Had to convince them that their magic won’t work but ours will.”

 

Confidence Heart took a seat in front of the TV and grinned, “Well then, tell the others they can come and watch.” She turned to Life Heart, “So it doesn’t matter what they eat?”

 

Life Heart shook her head, “No, each item is keyed to a different individual: the soup to Redemption, the sandwiches to Lonesome and the drinks to Aqua as long as they eat what we’ve given them they’ll get the treatments I planned for each of them. I think you’ll like what I decided for them.”

 

Confidence Heart went back to watching on the monitor, “I can’t wait!”

 

OoOoO

 

Redemption tried to open the door again with no success, then sighed and turned back to Lonesome and Aqua. She sat down in front of one of the trays that Confidence had brought in, next to Lonesome who did the same; Aqua sat across from them next to the tray Defiant had set down.

 

“Might as well eat right?” Redemption lifted the top off her tray to find a bowl of tomato soup, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup with a fizzy red liquid inside and a lid on top to prevent spilling.

 

Lonesome and Aqua lifted the lids off their own trays to see the same meal in front of them. Lonesome poked the sandwich with a finger, “How do we know it’s safe?”

 

“We were unconscious for a while, they could have hurt us or killed us if they wanted to by now,” Aqua gave a weak smile, “Besides they don’t have the expertise we have to torture them once we get out of here.” He took the lid off the cup and drank a mouthful, “Tastes like cherries.”

 

Redemption managed to smile, “Yes, he’s right.” She picked up the soup and spooned some into her mouth, thankfully not cold yet.

 

Lonesome sighed and bit into the sandwich. Blueberry jelly.

 

They ate in silence, each contemplating how to get out of their predicament. Lonesome groused that if she just had her caring sabre she could cut their way out. Alas, even on full stomachs they couldn’t think of anything so just sat back and tried to brainstorm.

 

Once she saw them finish their meals, Life Heart’s horn glowed as she removed the anti-magic barrier.

 

Aqua was the first to notice something happening. “Lonesome, your face!”

 

Lonesome hadn’t noticed at first but she grabbed her snout, which was started to stretch forwards. Then she looked at Aqua, “What about your face!” The fur on Aqua’s snout was turning red and spreading backwards towards his face.

 

“Oh my!” Redemption was so startled by her friends’ changes that she didn’t notice she had started to shrink.

 

Even as Aqua’s face and head turned red and the color began to spread downwards, Lonesome was going through more drastic changes. She felt her ears tingle and reached up to feel them growing, larger, and larger, and becoming more triangular as they did so. She scrambled to her feet, which were becoming more awkward to stand on, and darted to the mirror. She stood and watched in horror as her body reshaped itself, ears growing up like long rabbit ears and feeling her mouth rearrange. She opened her longer snout to see extra canine teeth having grown in.

 

“I look like Traitor!” she shouted as she felt her tail tingle she turned around to see her tiny bear tail grow into a long fluffy tail with a black tip. Her feet became a bit more digitigrade and she looked down at her hands to see hands become less mitt-like with more defined fingers. She fell backwards, startled as her new feet made her lose her balance and her ears flopped to the sides. She could still see herself in the mirror and saw a hot pink fennec fox cousin staring back at her, thankfully with the same tummy symbol.

 

Despite his fur having turned completely red (except his tummy symbol) Aqua Bear was on his feet and at his mate’s side in an instant to help her stand. “Can you stand?”

 

“I think so,” Lonesome found her footing again with her new legs then stared at her reflection and reached up to feel her now massive ears. “She turned me into her!” She winced slightly at her own shout then spoke in quieter voice, “Everything’s so loud now.”

 

“You don’t look like her, you’re still pink and cuddly,” Aqua gave Lonesome a hug.

 

Lonesome did her best to smile and hugged him back, then felt a tingling in her chest and stepped back, then doubled over as the pain lanced through her. “It’s not done yet!”

 

“What, ooooohhhhh!” Aqua moaned in pain as his stomach gurgled with what felt like indigestion, “Why can I still taste cherries?” Then his stomach started to bloat up.

 

“What?!” Lonesome looked up in time to see her mate’s belly slowly inflating like a balloon, then was once again drawn to the pain in her chest. She felt two lumps form on her chest and swell outwards, filling her hands as they pressed out into a pair of D-cup breasts. “They gave me breasts?!” She looked up at Aqua and started.

 

Aqua’s belly had swollen to the size of a beach ball and now the rest of his torso was following suit. Aqua was trying to press the growth back down but kept feeling it slosh around and nearly knock him off balance. “I think I’m filling up with cherry soda!” His torso swelled up even more, his belly and chest’s growth merging into one big red orb.

 

“Help! I’m shrinking!” The voice drew the couple’s attention back to Redemptionheart, who had shrunk to half her original height. The grey bear with the pink tummy tried to stand up but found her legs too wobbly and collapsed forwards. Redemption looked up at her two friends, then immediately started to bawl.

 

Lonesomeheart hurried over to Redemption, somehow finding her balance as she did so, and scooped her up in her arms. “Redemption! Are you OK?”

 

“Other than the shrinking, I’m hungry,” Redemption’s voice had become noticeably higher pitched, in fact she looked less like she was shrinking and more like a cub every moment.

 

Aqua waddled over to the two as the swelling continued to envelope him, which left him looking like a large ball with arms, legs and a head sticking out. “We don’t have anything left, maybe we can call them for more?”

 

Lonesome scowled, “They’re probably watching us right nooooow!” Lonesome suddenly moaned and hugged Redemption tight against her breasts. Her lower chest tingled and a familiar swelling sensation returned as two more breasts grew in to a C-Cup size, then all four of her breasts started to swell up slowly, feeling heavier and thicker as they did so.

 

As Redemption shrank even smaller in Lonesome’s arms her stomach growled again and a curious instinct intruded on her mind. She turned sideways and latched onto one of Lonesome’s nipples and began to suck, milk flowing out and into her mouth.

 

Lonesome gasped and stumbled as she felt Redemption nursing from her. “Redemption, stop!” she stumbled sideways and grabbed the wall with her right arm while still holding Redemption in her left. She slid down until she was sitting on the floor and leaned up against the wall.

 

Aqua tried to waddle closer but his body had swollen up with his head sunken into his body with only his hands and feet visible and his cheeks perpetually puffed out. “Lonesome!” He stumbled forwards, lost his footing and rolled onto his front, settling so his head was facing the two and his hands and feet wiggled helplessly in mid air. “Hepp!” Aqua gurgled, his mouth filling with fizzy cherry soda that began to dribble out of his mouth.

 

“I can’t stohop her!” Lonesome gasped as Redemption detached from her upper left breast and switched to the right, still shrinking as she pressed her tiny paws into Lonesome’s breast to coax more milk out of it.

 

Lonesome tried to pry Redemption off of her, but she was so tiny and the sensation so overwhelming that Lonesome couldn’t do it. As the now cub Redemptionheart continued to shrink, Lonesome’s body continued to change: her hips widened and her belly started to swell up.

 

Aqua could do nothing but watch as Lonesome was overwhelmed by the sensations. Redemption was completely lost in the instincts as she detached from the upper breast then dropped down to suckle from Lonesome’s lower right breast. Redemption’s tiny feet were now firmly pressed into Lonesome’s belly, which had swollen outwards to a small dome rather than a sphere like Aqua’s had.

 

Despite her back being against the wall, Lonesome leaned her head back as the hormones in her body took over. Redemption finished draining her third breast and moved on to the last one on the bottom left, her tiny paws resting on the large hard dome of Fennec Lonesome’s belly.

 

Finally, Redemption finished her meal and burped then lay down and started sucking her thumb. Even Lonesome was exhausted and she released the baby sized Redemption, causing her to slowly slide down the solid dome of her belly and come to rest in Lonesome’s lap. Lonesome slid down the wall until she lay flat on her back with her head against the wall.

 

Only Aqua Bear could see what happened next. A small cord snaked out from between Lonesome’s legs and attached itself squarely to the middle of Redemtion’s belly, then it started to retract. Aqua tried to speak but only succeeded to spluttering some cherry soda onto the floor as the pressure and constant taste of cherry soda in his mouth overwhelmed his mind.

 

Lonesome gasped as her legs spread to accommodate Redemption and the grey bear slipped between her legs. Lonesome cried out as she felt Redemption slip into her body and up her birthing canal. Redemption didn’t even notice as she was squeezed up the wrong way into the pink fennec’s body and came to rest in her pre-swollen womb. Redemption stopped sucking her thumb curled up into the fetal position as she was sealed inside Lonesome’s belly.

 

Lonesome just lay still for a few minutes as her senses slowly came back to her; as soon as she was able to process what happened she tried to sit up but found the new weights on her chest and belly too much. She eventually managed to push herself up into a sitting position. “What…the…hell…happened?” She panted out. “Aqua!” She finally got a good look at Aqua Bear. The new red bear was a giant swollen red sphere with his hands and feet barely visible from inside dimples where the sphere had stretched around them; his head was also sunken into his body with his face visible and facing outwards, his cheeks puffed out as cherry soda dribbled from his lips.

 

“Aqua!” She used the wall to support herself as she got to her feet and stumbled towards Aqua Bear. She leaned up against him, pressing her hands into his sides to keep herself upright. “They’ll pay for what they did, turning me into that traitor’s species and doing this to you and Redemption.” She touched her evidently pregnant belly. She tried to smile and leaned forwards to kiss Aqua, and as soon as she did she felt his lips part and cherry soda flowed from his mouth into hers. Lonesome suddenly realized how hungry she was and drank the soda from his mouth like he was a massive canteen, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of the sweet fizzy liquid.

 

Lonesome realized what she was doing and pulled back, wiping the juice from her lips, “What am I doing! I’m sorry Aqua…”

 

“I see you’ve come along nicely.” The voice came from the door as Confidence Heart walked in.

 

“You did this!” Lonesome tried to charge her enemy but stumbled and nearly fell forwards from the weight by her belly and four large breasts.

 

Confidence Heart grinned and approached them, “Nope, this was all Life Heart, her ideas too.” She picked up one of the discarded cups from the food trays and stepped in front of Aqua’s face. She held the empty cup up to his mouth and squeezed his cheeks, causing Aqua to spray cherry soda into the cup until Confidence stopped squeezing. She drank it down and burped, “Tasty. He’s going to be a great keg of soda for a while.”

 

“What?!” Lonesome was still struggling to stay upright until Confidence Heart steadied her. “What about me? Why do this to me and where is Redemption?”

 

Confidence gave an evil grin, “I thought since you hated me so much, a fitting punishment would be to be reminded of me every time you saw yourself,” she tweaked one of Lonesome’s huge fennec ears, “You can hear everything so well now I bet, even the fizzing inside your mate’s belly. And before you ask, the species change is irreversible. As for Redemption,” she patted Lonesome’s swollen belly, “You’re her new mother now. After what she did to Hector, Life Heart decided something must have gone wrong with her childhood and she needed a new start, but none of us wanted to carry her. So since you had an available womb you got volunteered, plus it was easy for Life Heart to add that to the transformation you’re already undergoing. She’ll be in there for a few months.”

 

“You’ll pay for this, Traitor,” Lonesome snapped.

 

Confidence stepped back and Lonesome nearly toppled forwards, “You’re lucky I won’t hit a pregnant woman but we need to set some rules. Unless you want to stay locked up down here you’ll call me ‘Confidence Heart’ from now on. How much freedom you have will depend on how you behave. Also don’t try calling for help, Sage Heart is going to change your tummy symbol since all of that changed you into a Magi.”

 

Lonesomeheart spluttered, “but, I’m not I…”

 

Confidence Heart faced her, “You are now. You could have just let us go and not bothered us again, but you came down here to try and punish us some more and now here you are.” She folded her arms, “You can accept your new life or resist and stay down here.”

 

“What about Aqua?” Lonesome turned to face the large red sphere that her mate had become.

 

“He’ll be drained in a few weeks, or months depending on how much cherry pop we drink, but all that stuff will sustain him until then. After that he’ll get to make the same choice you did but with how addled his mind is now I don’t think he’s going to be resistant.” Confidence patted Aqua’s taut skin, “So are you going to cooperate or stay down here?”

 

Lonesome opened her mouth to shout again, but stopped herself. She turned to Aqua, at least if she was outside she could try to find a way out of this… maybe…She turned back to Confidence, “Alright, I’ll go Trai- Confidence,” she caught herself just in time.

 

Confidence smiled, “Good. Sage Heart’s waiting for up upstairs, let’s go.” She turned and led Lonesome towards the stairs. Lonesome gave an apologetic look to Aqua, then followed Confidence Heart, having to grasp the stair’s railings just to keep balanced as she ascended into her new life.


End file.
